Sobre Nosotros.
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: LA CUARTA PARTE DE LA SERIE SOBRE MACHOS!! CONTADA POR HERMIONE!! NO TE PIERDAS LA QUINTA PARTE SOBRE POTTER CONTADA POR DRACO!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!
1. Sobre Harry

Sobre Harry. Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Una de las primeras palabras que oí y entendí en mi vida fueron: Harry Potter. El primer año de mi vida estubo lleno de palabras y cosas que entender y explorar, perp la que más resaltaba del montón y la que más se usaba era el nombre de mi famoso amigo. A esa edad uno no relaciona las palabras con objetos o personas, uno sabe que la mesa, es una mesa, porque así lo haz escuchado, pero esa palabra no tiene relación directa con el objeto.  
  
Tanto escuché la palabra que tengo la viva imagen de haberle preguntado a mi madre, "¿Qué es un Harry Potter?". También recuerdo a mi mamá contandome la historia de este niño que sobrevivió al mal, aunque no relacionara las palabras que oía la historia me quedó grabada.  
  
Crecí, el nombre de Harry ahora tenía mi respeto y el de toda mi familia. Ginny, mi hermana siempre tubo alguna especie de obseción, y recuerdo que ella proclamó a Harry, "Heroe de la familia Weasley" un poco exagerado si me preguntan.  
  
A los once años fué el momento de comenzar mi vida escolar, el momento de dejar mi hogar y mi familia e ir a Hogwarts. Y la sorpresa que casi me mata, en poco tiempo me encontraba compartiendo el compartimiento con el mismo Harry Potter, no sabía si arrodillarme o besarle los pies. Resultó que Harry era el niño mas ordinario del mundo, y yo me sentía de lo mas bien jugando al interesante ya que Harry no sabía mucho sobre el mundo mágico, pasé la mitad del viaje jugando al profesor, pero en una clase definitivamente más entretenida. Y la otra mitad me la pasé escuchando a Harry contar la historiade su triste y misteriosa vida con los Dursley en Privet Drive, me hizo sentir mejor con respecto a mi situación.  
  
Bueno desde ahí todos ustedes saben la historia. Salvamos la Piedra Filosofal, nos ganamos a Hermione como amiga, combatimos el mal, desiframos misterios y salvamos vidas.  
  
También tubimos nuestros problemas, como todo el mundo. El hecho de que Harry reciviera más atención que yo me irritaba por completo, claro, ahora que ya pasó puedo hablar maduraente sobre mis sentiientos pero en ese momento no había ni la mas minima posibilidad de aceptar mis celos. Nunca en mi vida he recivido la atención, muchos hermanos y todo parecidos, yo solamente era parte de los Weasley. Y en Hogwarts, Harry, el mas valiente, el salvador del mundo mágico. Hermione, la más inteligente. Yo solo era Ron Weasley, claro esta si es que se acordaban de mi nombre, porque siempre era, "El amigo de Harry Potter" o "Si el del auto volador" ese tipo de cosas fueron lo que la mayoría de las veces llevarona nuestras peleas mas duras. En cuarto año cuando Harry tubo que participar en el Campeonato de los Tres Magos mi paciencia se agotó, fué un tiempo dificil.  
  
Luego en sexto año comenzó el tema de Harry y las chicas. Él era el más popular de todas las casas, excepto quizá en Slytherin pero estoy seguro de que más de alguna tenía sentimientos por él, solo que Malfoy era el "Macho Dominante" en ese territorio. Era reputación mas que nada. Yo, sin embargo, no tenía mucha suerte con las señoritas, lo que trajo la segunda ola de celos solo que esta vez fuí suficientemente maduro para controlarlos.  
  
El último año en Hogwarts terminó sin peleas o celos. Ahora que vuelvo atrás escribiedo esto me doy cuenta que vacía estaria mi vida sin Harry, y que soy muy afortunado al tenerlo como amigo, hermano, como lo quieras llamar.  
  
Hay tengo 23 años y con Harry estamos estudiando para ser Aurores. El sueño de mi vida. Y una de las cosas que más aprecio en la vida es la amistad de Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: HOLA!! Esta es parte de la saga, SOBRE NOSOTROS, proximamente "Sobre Ron" contado por Harry. Dejen reviews!!! 


	2. Sobre Ron

Sobre Ron. Por MissIntelligence  
  
N° 2 En la serie SOBRE NOSOTROS.  
  
Ronald Weasley, mi amigo de toda la vida, bueno de toda mi vida en Hogwarts. Tengo mucho que agradecerle, el fué la primera persona que me aceptó como amigo en un mundo totalmente desconocido para mi y se tomó la moestia de instruirme y guiarme por sus costumbres, muy diferentes costumbres si me permites decir.  
  
Mi vida con los Dursley fué la peor, y gracias a Merlín ya esta muy atrás. Pero siempre es bueno volver atrás, volver a mi infancia, que aunque tubo momentos horribles, fué considerablemente buena, al menos tenía todo lo que necesitaba.  
  
Cuando mi vida escolar comenzó, Dudley se hizo cargo personalmente de que mi vida fuera aún peor alejando a cada persona que se me acercara en el colegio, por lo que no tenía amigos. No se imaginan como anhelaba tener un amigo ,con quien jugar, con quien hablar y discutir mis problemas, pero nunca llegó hasta Hogwarts. El día en que Hagrid me fué a buscar, y llegó con toda su enorme anatomía a la pequeña cabaña en el medio del mar, de alguna manera supe qu emi vida no estaba en peligro si no que estaba apunto de cambiar en una giro de 360°. Y estaba en lo cierto.  
  
La plataforma 9 y ¾, era el lugar, a parte de Diagon Alley, en el cuál me sentía emocionado y lleno de adrenalina, por supuesto que estaba asustado, quien no lo estaría, pero algo en el ambiente me hacía sentir en casa. El tren, rojo como el mismo fuego, era aún mas impresionante por dentro también como es un lugar especial para mi, fué en lugar donde conocí a Ron, también a Hermione, pero eso es otra historia.  
  
Ron al principio no habló mucho, solo pidió permiso para ocupar en compartimiento ya que el tren estaba repleto. Pero cuando se dió cuanta quien era yo, la lengua le comenzó a funcionar y para mi gran sorpresa no paró hasta que terminó de hacer preguntas y hablar sobre su familia, luego fué mi turno de contar mi historia. Yo creía que los magos eran todos ricos, ya que si tienes magia porque no podrías hacer aparecer algo de dinero, pero Ron me contó que los magos tenían ciertas restricciones con respecto a la magia, y eso me lo comprobó cuando me contó sobre la situación de su familia. Pero por un lado yo envidiaba tanto a Ron, una madre, un padre, y hermanos, que más en el mundo se puede pedir, todo lo que yo tengo es los Dursley, mi cicatriz y una boveda llena de monedas de oro en Gringotts, y auque suene suficiente no lo es, daría todo el oro del mundo por tener a mis padres aquí.  
  
Ron me ayudó en varias cosas, simples y complicadas. A salvar vidas, a combatir con Voldemort, y auque le costaba mas de una vez me ayudó a salir de líos amorosos. Ese fué el mayor problema entre nosotros en sexto año. Ron juraba que medio Hogwarts estaba enamorado de mí, lo que por supuesto no era cierto, y algo que Ron nunca supo fué que el mismo tenía un par de Fans Clubs escondidos por ahí, lastima que nadie nunca le dijo, por que nos hubieramos salvado algunas cuantas peleas.  
  
Celos, eso era lo que mataba a Ron, pero yo me pregunto ¿Por que tantos celos? ¿Que es lo que hay que envidiar?, si me salvé del mal, pero he estado pagando caro con los Dursleys, con esta cicatriz que arde cada vez que estoy en peligro, y lo peor de todo es que mis padres ya no estan aquí, que yo sepa eso no es algo ue envidiar, y quisiera que el supira que el que esta celoso soy yo, Ron es uno de los brujos con mas suerte en todo este mundo, ya sea en lo familiar como en lo profecional, y como amigo estoy muy orgulloso de lo que es hoy y de su madurez, la cual tomo bastante tiempo en llegar pero que al fin y al cabo llegó.  
  
Llevamos 2 años estudiando el la academía de Aurores, Ron se lo ha tomado muy en serio. Aún nos quedan otros 2 años, pero no sabemos lo que el futuro nos tiene preparado, no a donde me va a llevar esta amistad con mi amigo Ronald Weasley.  
  
A/N: hola!!! Aquí esta la segunda parte en la serie espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews!!! TERCERA PARTE "Sobre Hermione" contada por Ron. CUARTA PARTE "Sobre Mis amigos" contado por Hermione. 


	3. Sobre Hermione

Sobre Hermione. Por MissIntelligence  
  
N°3 en la serie.  
  
Harry:  
  
Hermione, la persona más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida, no solo es esforzada si no que no se rinde nunca hasta que consiguió su cometido.  
  
La primera vez que Hermione entró a nuestro compartimiento, buscaba la rana de Neville, me molestó un poco que una niña entrara en mi compartimiento en mi primer viaje en tren y en mi camino a Hogwarts, claro me molestó un poco, pero tu sabes que es lo que piensan los niños de 11 años sobre las niñas...  
  
Ron:  
  
Corrigiendo lo que Harry dijo, Hermione entró a MOLESTAR a nuestro compartimiento, y yo aún pienso igual sobre las mujeres, dificiles de comprender y llenas de problemas.  
  
Harry:  
  
Que conste que esa es la opinion de Ron, y yo no tengo nada qu ver con ese pensamiento. Bueno, desde el momento en que Hermione salió del compartimiento me juré a mi mismo que no me iba ni acercar a ella, me podría contagiar, uff!!  
  
Ron:  
  
Ja, ja, ja! Harry, ya te contagio!! Si, si, lo sé, yo igual me prometí lo mismo, y juré que si no lo cumplia que me parta un rayo, gracias a Merlin todavía estoy entero.  
  
Harry:  
  
Nos tratamos de manter lejos de ella, pero era como una plaga, Hermione Granger aquí, Hermione Granger acá, Hermione Granger en la biblioteca, era un poco desesperante. También me molestaba el hecho de que en cada pregunta qu eel profesor hacía Hermione Granger era la primera en levantar la mano, sin dejar a los demás (aunque nadie sabía la respuesta) respondieran.  
  
Ron:  
  
ES una plaga, pero estamos tan acostumbrados que y ano se nota. Y todavía es Hermione Graner en el Ministerio, Hermione Granger en el consulado, Hermione en la camara alta, Hermione Granger aquí y allá.  
  
Harry:  
  
Después del accidente del Troll todo entre nosotros cambió y vimos a Hermione en una nueva Luz, lo que fué bueno porque estaba muy oscuro, jaja, si lo sé muy fome, no me juzguen el del buen humor es Ron. Bueno, y ya saben...  
  
Ron:  
  
Resolvimos los misterios con su ayuda, y tengo que reconocer que sin ella no habríamos entregado ni la mitad de nuestros trabajos del colegio, pero, si, fué y ES de buen ayuda.  
  
Harry:  
  
En sexto año, y Ron me va a perdonar, Hermione empesó, increiblemene a ser muy solicitada por los miembros de nuestro sexo, por lo que hubo algunos encuentros peligrosos, entre ella y mi amigo aquí presente, problemas que mejor no escibo porque podría tener pesadillas.  
  
Ron:  
  
GRACIAS Harry Potter por el lindo informativo pero las cosas no fueron así, ella empezó a alejarse de nosotros y ya que Tú no hacias nada alguien, (en este caso yo) tenía qe ponerse los pantalones algo que tú no hiciste ni haz hecho aún. Y que quede claro que yo gané el argumento.  
  
Harry:  
  
Ron ganó el argumento porque Hermione admitió que le gustaba él, todos bien sabemos que Ron nunca gana un argumento con Hermione.  
  
Ron:  
  
Como sea. Hermione calló rendida a mis pies.  
  
Harry:  
  
A tus largos pies, :D  
  
Ron:  
  
JA-JA.  
  
Harry:  
  
Bueno, y después tubo esa ridicula relación con Malfoy, si me preguntas eso fué bien asqueroso. Hermione, sangre Muggle, con un idiota sangre pura, me habría imaginado que Hermione tenía un mejor gusto en elejir machos, pero al parecer se ha equivocado dos veces.  
  
Ron:  
  
No me recuerdes ese periodo de mi vida, fué el peor de todos mis años en Hogwarts, creía que mientras más grande Hermione se ponía (de todos lados, ja ja) más inteligente se hacía, pero fué una mala hipotesis. Y para tu informacion, Hermione solo se ha equivocado UNA vez, y resulat no ser mi caso.  
  
Harry:  
  
Después de todo el mal entendido con Malfoy, el cuál tomo lugar en septimo año, todo volvió a la normalidad, solo los tres, como amigos.  
  
Ron:  
  
Por suerte que todo volvió a la normalidad, no hubiera aguantado más de un año en esa situación teniendo que ver a Malfoy haciendo las mismas cosas que yo...  
  
Harry:  
  
Sin detalles Ron, Gracias. No me interesa saber lo que hacías con Hermione en tu tiempo libre.  
  
Ron:  
  
No iba a dar detalles, no soy tan tonto.  
  
Harry:  
  
Si lo eres, una vez escuché que eras tan idiota que te demorabas una hora y media en ver 60 Minutos, ja ja ja.  
  
Ron:  
  
Calamidades.  
  
Harry:  
  
Volviendo a Hermione, si es una muy buena amiga, y no sé que haría sin ella, no spe lo que Ron haría sin ella.  
  
Ron:  
  
No creo que hubieramos pasado el colegio sin su ayuda. GRACIAS HERMIONE!  
  
Harry:  
  
Hermione Granger eres la MEJOR!  
  
A/N: Ahí tienen el tercer capitulo en la serie, creo que me salió bastante bien jeje. Oh y para los amantes HR/R Y D/HR hay de todo un poco no quise incluir a Harry porque habria sido mucho jeje. DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


	4. Sobre Machos

Sobre Machos. Por: MissIntelligence.  
  
N°4 en la serie.  
  
Contado por: Hermione  
  
Harry y Ron, ¿Quieres una perfecta descripción? Las personas mas flojas que he conocido en mi vida, pero por otro lado son unos de los machos mas machos que he visto. Harry, venciendo el mal, matando serpientes, atravesando laberintos y conquistando chicas. Ron, por otro lado, sarcástico, inmaduro, y totalmente imnotizador, una de las cosas que me han tomado más de cinco años en admitir, y tengo que aceptar que cuando estubimos juntos, bueno... esos fueron los mejores días de mi vida, y es impresionante la cantidad de amor que Ron puede dar de una sola vez. Una vez lo escuche decir, en una de las peleas que tubo con Harry, que nadie sabía su nombre, que él era "El amigo de Harry Potter" pero para mi él fué y es mucho mas que solo mi amigo. Cuando llevabamos un mes juntos me hizo una pregunta que me costó contestar, me pregunto "¿Hermione, Por que yo?" la preguna me agarró completamente por sorpresa y me costo digerirla, pero la respuesta había estado dando vueltas adentro de mí por mucho tiempo y era tan simple de decir que cuando la encontré no me tomo ni dos segundos en decirla, "Porque te amo." Nuestra relación aún vive en alguna parte de nosotros y me encantaría poder rehacerla algún día, pero nuestras mentes están en otros lugares, en otros mundos, en otras dimenciones, y tenemos la resposabilidad de estudiar para llegar a ser alguien en la vida.  
  
Con Harry, todo fué diferente. Debo admitir que sentía una gran admiración que me llevó a gustar de el pero no duró mucho, ya que ví a Ron en una luz totalmente diferente, la cuál ya se las expliqué en el parrafo anterior, pero hay algo sobre Harry que es muy misterioso para mí. No tiene nada que ver con la cicatriz, o con Tu-Sabes-Quien, sino con Harry, solamente con Harry. El es una de las personas mas bondadosas que he conocido, cada vez que pelió con Voldemort no lo hizo pensando en el, sino en toda la comunidad de Hogwarts, alunas veces pienso que el esta destinado a protejer al mundo mágico sin importar si muere en el intento, pero bueno, esa es una de los muchos misterios de Harry.  
  
Claro que "Mis Machos" , como me gusta llamarlos, me trajeron problemas, pero también me dieron el privilejio de andar del brazo con los dos caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, me gané algunas miradas de odio en uno de nuestros paseos, quien no hubiera querido estar en mi lugar, quien no hubiera querido sentir esos fuertes brazos guiarte por los pasillos de tu propio colegio, sintiendote orgullosa de la apariencia física de tus amigos, bueno también de sus mentes, pero digamos que en ese momento mis hormonas estaban mas activas que nunca y muchas veces me dejaba llevar por ellas.  
  
Me dieron problemas, bueno Ron me dió problemas con mis "Amigos" el decía que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a Harry y a Gryffindor, la misma tontera que ha dicho siempre, y al final resultó en nuestra relación, es increible como cosas como esas llevan a otras cosas que nunca olvidas.  
  
En resumen, desde que ví a estos dos machos, en el compartimiento de Hogwarts supe que eran personas fascinantes, lástima que no pensaran de la misma manera. Pero yo perceveré y aquí estoy escribiendo la historia de nuestro amor y amistad que más podría yo pedir de Ron Weasley y Harry Potter????  
  
A/N: HOLA!! SI ESTO ES MAS CORTO QUE LOS DEMÁS, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SOBRE POTTER, CONTADO POR DRACO!!! AHHHH ESTE ME VA A TOMAR ALGO MAS DE TIEMPO POR QUE NO HAY MUCHO QUE CONTAR PERO YA SE ME OCURRIRÁ ALGO NO SE PREOCUPEN!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!! 


End file.
